


Family

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Secret Identity, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-02
Updated: 2004-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watari reads the observations of said schoolgirls. (Set during Kyoto arc.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adopted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164791) by [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls). 



Watari's lab coat seems too thin, but he shoves his hands into the pockets rather than remove it. Perhaps Tatsumi would chase him from the infirmary, as well, if Watari removed his camouflage.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka are unconscious. He should sedate Tatsumi, who has begun a vigil between the two beds, but Watari doubts he'd get close enough to jab the man.

His fingers catch on a crumpled scrap of paper.

...T-san is T-sensei's 'wife'???...

He can't help snorting at the note's unreality, confiscated a lifetime ago, and again for the irony of Tatsumi pretending they were all a family.


End file.
